Scott Tolan (D5)
Scott Edward Tolan is the main character in the fan fiction story Ride of the Valkyrie and the ongoing [[Battlestar Victorious (Series)|Battlestar Victorious''' '(Series). ]]He is also mentioned in the Battlestar Hermes Series by The Wilky Bar Kid. Early Life Scott Tolan was born on Canceron at the end of the Cylon War to Henry and Sylvia Tolan. He had an older brother named Andrew, who was two years older. Sylvia Tolan worked as a nurse in the Canceron Guard, while Henry was a Warrant Electrician onboard the Battlestars ''Columbia (Columbia Class), Battlestar Courageous (Fearless Class), and the Escort Battlestar Orianos ''(Orianos Class Escort Battlestar). With the Cylon War over all would seem to be in place for the Tolans to live a pleasant life but it was not meant to be. Henry Tolan was diagnosed with terminal cancer brought on by exposure during his time on the ''Orianos to a chemical agent used in the refining of the Tylium for the Escort Battlestars. Sadly he did not live long after the diagnosis. Sylvia Tolan kept the family photo of her husband and two sons that was taken not long before Henry succumbed to cancer. After her death Scott Tolan would keep the photo with him in his quarters. Scott’s grandfather, Carl Tolan, founded the Basileus Crime Syndicate. The Basileus ran the organized crime on the colony of Cacneron and was the undisputed masters of the criminal underworld on the colony. With a few exceptions, the Tolans would end up working for the syndicate in some form. Andrew and Scott Tolan were no exception. When Scott was twelve Carl Tolan took his grandsons with him for a business trip to Scythia Beach. Here at one of Canceron's most picturesque beaches a tragedy would take place that would shake Tolan to his core. One night on Malia Avenue, the main road running parallel to the beach, Andrew and Scott Tolan were victims of a drive-by shooting by a splinter group of the Basileus. The group was to hit Carl Tolan but instead tried to murder his grandsons. Andrew pushed Scott out of the line of fire, but was mortally wounded in the process. Scott lay still pretending to be dead. Education In the aftermath of his brother’s death Scott was sent to Abry Military Academy in Abry, Caprica. He would graduate thirty-seventh in his class and then begin his freshman year at Picon Fleet Academy in Kios, Picon. Cadet Tolan was an above average student. Raymond Lai, an instructor in Viper Tactics, had this to say about Tolan, "Cadet Tolan regularly uses cunning, guile, and intellect to overcome obstacles. While he can at times push his luck, he has yet to put any of his classmates in danger.” Military Career Scott Tolan graduated thirteenth in his class at the Academy. 18 years 2 months before the Fall, Scott was posted to the Battlestar Galactica ''(Columbia Class), as an Ensign. 20 months later and upon promotion to Captain was made Squadron Leader of Viper Squadron VIII - the Headhunters. Four months later was transferred to the Battlestar ''Narvi (Yashuman Class). After a year was transferred to the Battlestar Majestic (Fearless Class). After six months was selected for Advanced Tactical Training. After completed ATT, Scott was promoted to Major and served six months on the staff of Rear Admiral Gayle Meyer, then came the assignment to Battlestar Temeraire (Orion Class) as CAG. It was on the'' Temeraire'' when he encountered his first taste of combat. The Battlestar was called in to handle a pirate threat. A group of armed mercenaries known as the Erebea were attacking a convoy bound for the colony Idia in the Tesma Sector of the Tesma System. The Temeraire was the closest Battlestar and it was decided the air wing could handle the attackers with ease. Under Tolan’s leadership, the Vipers were able to defeat the pirates with the loss of only one pilot. However the circumstances surrounding the pilot’s death would haunt Tolan. A pilot who had recently come aboard Temeraire had been preoccupied with proving himself to be the best pilot in the air wing, and as such did not work well with the other pilots. He left his wingman in order to attack one of the pirate vessels. After one year was promoted to Lt. Colonel and assigned to Battlestar Elektra (Cyrene Class) as Tactical Officer. After three years was promoted to the rank of Colonel and made Executive Officer of the Battlestar Atlantia (Atlantia Class Refit). Following his two years on the Atlantia he was promoted to Commander and given command of the Battlestar Vanguard (Cyrene Class) After two years of commanding the Vanguard Tolan was selected to take part in a secret rescue mission to rescue President Adar's sister and niece from the Sagitarron Liberation Army. The mission was complicated by the fact that both Adar and Admiral Peter Corman were concerned about the possible public outcry over using Tolan's connections to the Basileus Crime Syndicate. When the mission was over Tolan, along with four of the survivors from his team, were held at Fort Milledge on Caprica until the press coverage of the rescue mission had died down. Instead of returning to the Vanguard, Tolan was assigned to help oversee the decommissioning of four of the battlestars stationed at Caprica. The process took 21 months and it was then that Tolan was surprised to discover that he had been selected for flag rank. He was now a Rear Admiral even though he had been jumped over candidates who had served in the Fleet longer he had. He was placed in charge of the Colonial Fleet Bureau of Ships on Picon. He would hold the position for one year before it was decided to move him to a command in space. It was at this time that the Illustrious Class Battlestar Victorious was being completed. Tolan selected the "Vic" as his flagship as he was now in command of Battlestar Group 66. He would still be the flag officer of the battle group when the Cylons attacked three years later. Tolan's Dossier 18 years 2 months BTF: Graduate from Picon Fleet Academy Assigned to the Battlestar Galactica ''(Columbia Class) Ensign-Viper Pilot 17 years 6 months BTF: Battlestar ''Galactica (Columbia Class) Promoted to Second Lieutenant-Viper Pilot 17 years BTF: Battlestar Galactica (Columbia Class) Promoted to Lieutenant-Viper Pilot 16 years 6 months BTF: Battlestar Galactica (Columbia Class) Promoted to Captain–Squadron Leader 16 years 2 months BTF: Reassigned to the Battlestar Narvi (Yashuman Class) Captain–Squadron leader 15 years 2 months BTF: Reassigned to the Battlestar Majestic ''(Fearless Class) Captain–Squadron leader 14 years 8 months BTF: Assigned to Advanced Tactical Training 14 years 6 months BTF: Assigned to Rear Admiral Gayle Meyer's Staff Promoted to Major 14 years BTF: Reassigned to the Battlestar ''Temeraire (Orion Class) CAG Major 13 years BTF: Reassigned to the Battlestar Elektra Tactical Officer Lieutenant Colonel 10 years BTF: Reassigned to the Battlestar Atlantia Executive Officer Colonel 8 years BTF: Reassigned to the Battlestar Vanguard Commanding Officer Commander 6 years BTF: Ride of the Valkyrie Commander Fort Milledge 5 years 9 months BTF: Leaves Fort Milledge Assigned to oversaw the decommissioning of Battlestar Courageous ''and Talos'' 4 years 10 months: Assigned to oversaw the decommissioning of Battlestar Unnamed ''and ''Unnamed. 4 years BTF: Promoted to Rear Admiral Colonial Fleet Bureau of Ship 3 years BTF: Reassigned to Battlestar Victorious (Illustrious Class) Commanding Officer Rear Admiral Volume One: Those Left Behind At the time of the Cylon attack, Rear Admiral Scott Tolan is leading a secret weapons test. He meet up with a Civilian fleet carrying retire Admiral John Kronus and decision to do SAR operation over the twelve colonise. After a time, Admiral Tolan and Hector Alonzo start having conflict with each other result in Scott treat to destroy the Olympica which carry 6,000 civilians include Hector's family, which became known as the Olympica incident which will casue long reaching incident. After finding the plant Carillon, Scott have to deal with the Demand Peace movement. After riot onboard the Olympica, Admiral Kronus relieve Admiral Tolan of duty so his don't cause more trouble and promise to save Emily Tolan, Scott Wife. Volume Two: The Return Home After meeting the Eastern Alliance, Admiral Tolan go to Alpha Station One, where he is force to fighter Count Iblis with General Maxwell. While still recover, Admiral Tolan is force to engage Hector Alonzo and his Cylon Ally at the Second Battle of Cosmora. Volume Three: Honor and Duty Admiral Tolan is planning the rescue of the people on Ostarsis. However because of the attack on Lacey Tolan, which is a result of the Olympia incident he is force to delay Operation Downfall because of the discoverly Praetorium lead to the arrested of several officer and that the planned for Operation Downfall has been leak to the Cylon. Is also reveal in a flashback that Admiral Kronus treat to remove Scott from command and put him on trial if he ever again treating a civilians ship with nuclear weapons. Other Stories Thirll Week The Devil You Know Once Burned Personality Scott Tolan can be described as a man of contradictions. While he can be easy-going and charming to some he can also show a more renegade side when the need calls for it. He is a man who claims to abhor politics yet he is quite adept at playing the political game. Tolan is a good judge of character and has an ability to read a person and manipulate them if it is in the best interests of whatever job he has at hand. In general he has a more laid-back command style, trusting his subordinates to get the job done with little interference on his part. It has been noted that he has a knack for choosing people who are right for a particular job. Tolan, also a members of the Nationalist Party Relationships Romantic Tolan has been involved with many women in the past. Most of these were casual dating relationships, but a few became serious. The first was with Alyssa Wenutu, a fellow native of Canceron. The two dated throughout Tolan’s time at Abry Military Academy and the Fleet Academy. During his time on the Galactica the two would become engaged, however the pressing demands of their respective fields proved to be too much and the couple parted amicably. Tolan did give Bridget Woods the opportunity to continue their relationship on the condition that one of them would resign from the Colonial Fleet. Woods would admit that she was willing to resign to be with him but ultimately chose not to in order to please her parents. It was while serving as CAG of the Battlestar Mercury that Scott Tolan would meet the love of his life. While playing a game of beach pyramid with a group of pilots he ran, literally, into Emily Graystone. The two went on a date that night and were inseparable from that day on. Less than a year later the two married. Sometime later, after a nearly fatal miscarriage, Scott and Emily would welcome into the world a set of triplets; Andrew, Henry, and Lisa Tolan. Friendships There are at least three close friends that are known of so far in the Victorious series. Tyrone Carter, Artimus Bowman, and Zane Phelps were known to be quite loyal to Tolan even though Tolan would admit that his friendships with Bowman and Carter got off to rocky starts at first. The friendship with Bowman, although only lasting six years before 'The Fall', proved both fierce and often confrontational. The two of them had almost totally opposite personalities that actually complemented them when they got together and this allowed them to achieve a lot. They did share similar ideas regarding concepts such as duty and loyalty however. When Tolan suspected there was a conspiracy within the Colonial Fleet to possibly start a war with the Cylons it was Bowman that Tolan went to for help. Little is known about Phelps, though he was originally selected by Tolan to be in charge of the Saber Arch at his and Emily’s wedding. Phelps has yet to be confirmed as still alive in the aftermath of the Cylon attacks. Tolan has yet to find evidence that confirms that Bowman is alive but his ‘gut feeling’ is that Bowman did not perish in the attacks. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Five Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Battlestar Hermes Saga Category:Characters Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Humans Category:Male